Where Have All The Good Men Gone
by Sesshomarusmisery
Summary: Jonouchi is upset that Seto forgot their anniversary. Oneshot. SJ YAOI


Where Have All the Good Men Gone

Sesshomarusmisery

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, unfortunately for those who love me, because oh the spice I could add to the show grins … sigh… I also don't own the Invisible Man.

**Warning: **This story contains **shounen-ai** (male homosexuality), **yaoi** (guys going at it with other guys) and **harsh language**. That means if you don't like homosexuals having sex and cursing, this isn't your story. In fact, none of my stories are then. Hey, I can't please everyone.

**Additional Warning: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEX SCENES THAT MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR A YOUNGER AUDIENCE!** There… if you disregard that, it's not my problem!

* * *

Sesshomarusmisery: Hey, decided to all of my fans that read Parenting 101 and even to newcomers (hey guys, there's a story to check out!) that you guys were long overdue for some smut. I promised, but you know, I procrastinate. Here's a one-shot, not even involving Parenting 101. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! (They will be addressed in Parenting 101.) Oh, the pairing, Seto and Jou, my specialty. But, this one, like my previous one-shots, will be in Jou's POV, because I can't write under Seto all the time. Oh… how the title relates to the fic… because Jou's pissed, it seems like the only good guy he had now (as in lover material, not friends like Yugi) walked out, so there were no good guys left. (If that makes a shred of sense to anyone, I applaud you.) 

On with the fiction!

* * *

Jou was pissed. Pissed was probably the understatement of the century. He was currently jamming his fists into his aged yet comfortable green jacket, walking home… well, not his home, Seto's home, they moved in together a long time ago, a year ago today in fact. That's why he was pissed. Seto brushed him off _all day_. Not even deeming Jou's presence worthy enough to have lunch with. His majesty must have had some stick shoved up his ass, and Jou was in no way going to put up with it tonight. If the royal highness wants to be a prick to him in public, Jou could certainly play that game tonight when Seto wanted action. 

''Da only action 'dat mutha' fucka's gonna get is from 'is own hand t'night.' Jou though venomously. He wasn't going to dignify that asshole a good lay after being treated like the new and improved Invisible Man all day. Jou promised himself to give Seto the cold shoulder as soon as he walked in the door.

''Dat'll show 'im. I ain't sumtin' ta be ignored. I shoulda earned his respect by now.' Jou shoved all thoughts of Seto from his mind to prepare for giving him the cold shoulder until Seto begged his forgiveness, and maybe hit himself a couple of times for being so stupid. Jou was proud of himself for concocting such a well thought out plan.

''Dis plan's genius. Seto coulda never… no, I ain't thinkin' a' Seto, rememba, ya' suppose ta' ignore da' bastad.' Jou looked up from the road he had memorized long ago. He remembered when Seto put him on that wild goose chase, involving Easter eggs and a pre-paid cell phone until he got the balls to tell Jou to his face that he was interested. Jou joked to himself that he always felt baited around Seto, but this one he fell for hook, line and sinker. He laughed slightly at the pun, which he knew if he told Seto, he would just roll his eyes and groan, though perhaps ruffle Jou's hair at the attempt.

'ARGH!' Jou thought almost hitting himself in the head. 'Ya can't tink 'bout 'im dumb ass!' Jou was also pissed off with the fact that this was the first time in a long time he actually had to walk to their house. Usually, even if he wasn't present, a limo was usually there to pick up Jou. Today, nothing, and Kaiba Mansion wasn't just a merry ol' five minutes away either. It was a nice FIVE MILES! Though, it was a better neighborhood than the five miles he had from school to his old house. Oh, speaking of his old house, Jou mused, he figured by now, his father must think he either died or turned eighteen and graduated or something. Jou didn't like to reminisce about that. In fact, the only person he only kept in contact with was Shizuka.

Jou looked ahead of him for two reasons; one, to clear his depressing thoughts about his family, and two, to see exactly where he was in comparison to the location of the mansion. Truth be told, he still wasn't comfortable calling the mansion "his", even though Seto constantly told him that the mansion was as much Jou's as it was his.

Jou could see the mansion was about five to ten more minutes ahead. He felt his legs protest about going much further, when he realized there was still further to go. He reassured himself that he could do this, and the distance wasn't that bad. Besides, when he got to the mansion, he would strangle the crap out of Seto for making him walk so far. Probably throw things at him too, sharp things if he had his preference.

When Jou reached the front gate, he was fuming. He was about two steps away from frothing at the mouth. Jou assumed the guard could tell he was in no mood to "Show identification, please." and after a year, if the same guard didn't recognize him, he'd probably need to be either retired or checked out from really bad memory. Jou was immediately buzzed in, about ten feet from actually reaching the gate. He made a gruff noise and nodded at the guard in some semblance of a non-verbal thank you and practically stalked up the rest of the drive way. When he was out of ear shot, the guard spoke into his walkie-talkie, to warn the other members of the security staff.

"Golden Retriever has just entered the building. Caution, he's a class five approach with extreme caution, if you have no other choice. Guys, he's practically smoking at the ears. Over." There was some muffled laughter from several other responses before one person responded,

"Ice Man had better be warned to put on protective gear, especially a cup. Over." The laughter wasn't so muffled this time, and the guards resumed their duties.

Jou, who had just reached the door, was completely oblivious to the fun the security team was having at his expense. Even though they were teasing, even if Jou had heard it, he would have probably laughed along with them. Instead of ringing the doorbell, like a normal person would do, Jou raised a fist to the door and pounded on it. He needed to punch something.

The door opened, and Jou stopped pounding, although, on second thought, he wished he hadn't. Seto was there with a completely shocked look on his face. Like Jou suddenly got the notion to visit him out of the blue. Before Jou could say anything about how pissed he was, or not say anything at all, because he was supposed to be giving Seto the cold shoulder, Seto blurted out,

"Where in the hell have you been?" Jou gaped at this statement. He prodded Seto, when he felt like punching him.

"Where in 'da hell have _I_ been! I've been _walking_! Yur majesty tought it necessary 'dat I walk _five fuckin' miles_ hea. D'ya tink I walked home from school 'cause I wanted to? Man, ya' been treatin' me like I don' exis' all day, an' now when I show up late, 'cause you fuhgot 'bout me, ya' start actin' all concerned. I ain't buyin' man."

'Man, 'dat felt good.' Jou thought, immediately feeling like a rock had been lifted off of his shoulders. He remembered reading somewhere that it wasn't good to bottle up all of your anger, and definitely agreed with that statement now. Seto, however, looked like he just licked a cactus.

"I swear, Katsuya, I called my driver, and he is out with the flu, so he said a replacement driver would be there to pick you up." Jou knew Seto never used his first name unless he was being totally honest in a serious situation. Okay, so Jou wasn't the toughest nut to crack, but he certainly didn't like walking five miles because some stupid driver didn't feel like picking up Seto Kaiba's guest, rather than the one, the only, Seto Kaiba. But, he didn't really need to voice that, since Jou knew at this point that Seto would take care of it.

"I was so worried about you, Puppy. I didn't know what happened to you." Seto said moving closer to Jou and putting his arms around him slowly. Jou's breathing dropped and his face flushed slightly at Seto's tone.

"Yeah, 'n I'm sorry fuh' gettin' mad at cha'." Jonouchi said almost breathlessly. Seto was slowly pressing their entwined bodies toward a wall, and Jou wasn't really fighting too hard against it. Jou felt his back bump against the wall, as Seto said, before kissing his neck,

"You had every right to be mad at me, Puppy. I'm sorry you had to walk five miles. Do you think you have enough energy for other activities?" Seto said, slightly pressing his hips against Jou's to elaborate on his question, in case Jonouchi had any other thoughts on what he meant. Jou moaned softly, and threaded his fingers through Seto's hair. He smirked a bit and said, with a voice full of mocking,

"I think I can muster up just a bit more energy." Jonouchi felt Seto smile into his neck, as his lips trailed their way up to his ear lobe. Before Seto could latch onto Jou's weak spot, Jou turned his head so that they ended up kissing instead. The kiss was hot and passionate, and Jou loved every minute of it. Seto's tongue waltzed beautifully with Jou's as Jou's hands traced idly down Seto's back until they grabbed his ass. Seto thrust sharply against Jou and lifted him off the ground, breaking the contact Jou's hands had with his ass, Jonouchi, however, immediately wrapped his legs around Seto's waist.

Jonouchi soon grew impatient and horny, and didn't want to settle for being a wall fixture, and tugged at Seto's shirt to let him know exactly how impatient he was. He figured Seto got the hint, when he started walking up the stairs, with Jou still around his waist and still kissing him. Jonouchi seeing the dangerous aspect of this broke their make-out fest and looked at Seto, noting his flushed cheeks and darkened eyes.

"Seto, ya' gonna fall if ya' carry me up da stai's an' don' look whea' ya' goin'. Put me down now, an' I promise dat ya' can pick me back up when we reach da' top." Seto obliged and practically ran up the stairs holding Jou's wrist, so he wouldn't fall too far behind. After a brief stop at the landing, they proceeded up the stairs. As soon as Seto reached the top he ravished Jonouchi once more, before practically sprinting to the bedroom.

Once there, Seto just about threw Jonouchi on the bed and locked the door behind him, before joining Jou on the bed. Jou was mildly surprised at Seto's eagerness, since it was usually Jou who was jumping Seto's bones, but it was nice for a change tonight, even if Seto didn't remember their anniversary. Seto began to work of Jonouchi's shirt, while kissing every inch of skin that was exposed to him in the process, and every once in a while leaving a small but noticeable love bite. Jonouchi, not liking being the only one that was slowly losing his clothes, started to take Seto's shirt off, he was getting frustrated with the buttons, but he promised Seto that he wouldn't rip anymore off of him, since Seto usually had to buy two or three new shirts a month because of him.

Jonouchi moaned particularly loud as Seto put one nipple in his mouth, while flicking the other. After a few moments, he switched, sucking on the other nipple, while flicking the one that was previously in his mouth. Jou laced his fingers through Seto's hair again and massaged his head. Seto, getting the point, trailed kisses down Jonouchi's stomach to the brim of his pants. Jou let out a slight whimper, urging Seto to continue. Seto undid Jonouchi's pants and slid them down and off, along with his forest green boxers.

Seto quickly returned to the point of interest and put his hand at the base of Jou's member, slowly stroking to get Katsuya worked up. After a couple a firm strokes, Seto put his hand at the base of Jou's member, so he wouldn't gag himself. He slowly dipped his head down to meet Jonouchi's. Seto took Jonouchi into his mouth slowly, working it up and down, as Jou put his hand on Seto's head, controlling the pace and the depth, to the point of Seto's hand, that is. Jou felt himself nearing completion. He was so ready for it. He whispered out between a stifled moan,

"Seto, I'm so close." It was all Seto needed to hear before deep-throating Jonouchi. Jou, unable to control himself came a few moments later, still rocking Seto's head slightly. When he felt he was done, Jonouchi moved his hand away, so Seto could pick his head up. When Seto did, he smiled at Jou, a rare sight indeed, and Jonouchi smiled back, like a cat that caught a canary. While Jou was still coming down from his post-orgasmic bliss, Seto had shed himself of his pants and had gotten a bottle of lube out from the nightstand drawer. Jou, who was still hard, simply from being around Seto, didn't need any encouragement to get up again. He however, rolled over onto his stomach, and propped himself up on all fours to make it easier for Seto. He remembered the first time he did this, Seto couldn't stop laughing, a definite mood killer, because he couldn't get the image of a dog out of his head.

Seto coated the lube onto his fingers and slowly prepared Jou, adding one digit slowly at a time, as to not hurt Jonouchi. When he reached three fingers, he prodded Jou's prostate, which sent Jou into euphoria for a small moment. At the sudden sensation, however, Jou moaned out. Seto continued to hit Jonouchi's prostate until Jou thought he was going to come at any second. He whimpered for Seto to get the hint, which he did. Quickly withdrawing his fingers, Seto spread lube on his member, as Jou gasped at the feeling of emptiness in him.

Seto slowly thrust into Jonouchi, filling him inch by agonizing inch. Jonouchi, whose last thought, was to go slow, thrust back against Seto, filling himself completely. Jou shuddered slightly at the feeling. As they continued to thrust against one another, Seto picked up the speed. Jou would falter for a moment, and then match Seto again, perfectly.

After a while, Jonouchi felt his release was coming up again quickly. He said breathlessly,

"Seto, I'm so close." He felt Seto's arm snake around from his hip to his member and stroke in time to the thrusts. Jou moaned out and it was only a few more moments before he felt himself let go. He came hard, and soon felt Seto erupt within him as well, grunting slightly as he did so.

Both spent, Seto pulled out of Jonouchi, and lay beside him, pulling the covers over them both. Jou felt the material fall around him and sighed. Now that he was spent, he ached slightly that Seto didn't remember their special day. Suddenly, he felt Seto rumble out, as he wrapped his arms around Jonouchi,

"Happy Anniversary, Katsuya." Seto said, cradling Jou in his arms. Jonouchi snuggled closer to Seto, glad that Seto didn't forget their anniversary after all.

"Happy Anniversary, Seto."

* * *

Sesshomarusmisery: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this one! I enjoyed writing it. .winks. Don't forget to review! And don't forget, all reviews will be acknowledged in Parenting 101, since this is a one-shot. 


End file.
